No More Waiting
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: There’s a big party after graduation, and everyone has a plan. Matt is trying to ask Mimi out, TK is trying to get revenge on Tai, Davis is trying to get laid, and Sora is just trying to protect her friends. But things don't go as expected. Sorato.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I posted something like this a while ago, but since it was in script format, it got deleted. This story is based on the movie Can't Hardly Wait.

Summary: There's a big party after the high school graduation, and everyone has a plan. Matt is going to tell Mimi about his feelings for her, TK is going to get revenge on Tai, and Davis is going to get laid. In other words, it's going to be total chaos.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations to the Odiaba High School class of 2006, you have now graduated!"

Matt threw his hat in the air and cheered with everyone else. He couldn't believe four years of high school had already gone by. But it had, and that time of his life was over. And at the end of the summer, he would be off to Boston University. He wasn't thinking about that right now, though. Tonight was the big graduation party, hosted by some girl whose parents were away. There was going to be beer, music, and every inappropriate thing you could think of. Everyone from their class was going to be there.

To Matt though, it was more than just a party. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It was a chance to finally get the girl of his dreams – Mimi Tachikawa.

"Sora!" he shouted, spotting his friend in the crowd of students.

"Hey Matt!" Sora ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Can you believe it? We made it!"

"Yeah, I know, crazy right?" He smiled. "Hey did you hear the news? Tai broke up with Mimi yesterday! You know what this means?"

"Oh no." Sora rolled her eyes. Matt had been talking about Mimi for years. "Jesus, just let it go already, it's too late for that."

"Listen Sora," Matt said. "The big party's tonight, and I'm going to get her, I know it…"

"You've been beating yourself up over that girl the past four years. You really think one night is gonna change anything?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about tonight."

Sora tried to talk some sense into him. "But she just dated fricking Tai…the ultimate jock, state champ in three sports, and rich kid. You can't compete with that. After him, she'll never even look at guys like you."

Matt grinned and shook his head at her.

"Matt, high school's over now. You're going to away to college in a couple of months. There's no way this thing is gonna work."

Matt wasn't listening to her. He had a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes. "Damn, she's so beautiful," he muttered.

Sora sighed in frustration. "You're hopeless."

* * *

After graduation, Davis went to the local 7-Eleven to meet with his friends, Jay and Bob. They sat down on the curb, Bob's stereo blasting behind them. 

"Yo guys, we gonna have a bitchin time at dis party tonight," Jay said, lighting a cigarette.

Bob nodded. "Fo sho."

Jay continued, "I'm gonna get so piss drunk I won't be able to remember a thing. That is, I will after I smoke this weed my cousin hooked me up with."

"I am totally gonna get some action, dude," Davis added. "There's gonna be so much pussy running around at this party…and I'll fuck anything that moves!" he screamed at the parking lot.

"Yeah you are the man, Davis!" Jay exclaimed. They high-fived.

Davis smiled. This was going to be one hell of a night, he thought.

A new song came up on the radio. "Yo, Nsync baby!" Davis shouted excitedly. He jumped up and started to show off his "dance moves". Jay and Bob looked at each other.

After a few seconds, Davis noticed them staring at him. "Yo, isn't Nsync the shiznit?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Well, screw this then," Davis sneered. "Change the damn station." Bob complied. Kelly Clarkson came on.

"Oh yeah, my new favorite song!" Davis started lip-synching. "Since you been gone, I can't breathe for the first time…Yeah, yeah!"

Jay and Bob got up and walked back into the store, leaving Davis to sing his heart out alone on the pavement.

* * *

After graduation, TK assembled his friends Louis and Gilbert in his basement, where they usually hung out. Today, instead of discussing the Lord of the Rings or playing Magic: The Gathering, they were going to make a plan. 

"First, let's go over the background information. Exhibit A." TK pointed to something white and red on the table. "This is the underwear I was wearing when Tai gave me a wedgie in the gym locker room freshman year." The white pair of briefs was covered in blood.

"I seem to recall that incident," Louis said. "Didn't you have to go to the hospital?"

"Yes, I had to have my ball sack stitched up. That was painful, but ultimately paled in comparison to the humiliation I felt when I came back to school. Nobody let me forget it…"

"Anyways," TK continued. "Exhibit B – my Sony PlayStation Portable, screen cracked. I worked two summer jobs to save up for this baby, I bring it into school on the first day to play during recess, and Tai immediately breaks it."

"Ouch," Gilbert winced. "How did you recover from that?"

"Well, after a few days of nonstop sobbing in my room, I finally ran out of tears…that's pretty much all there was to it." He moved on to the next item. "Exhibit C – my two front teeth, punched out by Tai in seventh grade. I had braces on at the time, so it was particularly bad…"

_30 Minutes Later:_

"…and exhibit Z." TK pointed to a jar. "The remains of my beloved cat, Wiggles. Tai ran over him in the street when he got his sports car a couple years ago. Rest in peace, Wiggles."

"Well, that pretty much wraps it up," TK finished. He looked up to see his friends sound asleep.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, huh?" Louis sat up. "Sorry, kinda lost you on exhibit N, dude."

"We get the idea," Gilbert said, yawning.

"Good…all of this brings me to my point." TK grinned evilly. "Tonight, Tai is going down."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've edited the first chapter a little. Re-read that if you haven't recently.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tai drove up to the house at 7:30 PM. This must be it, he thought. There were cars parked along the whole length of the street. The party was definitely underway. He took a deep breath.

"OK, this is it, man," he said to himself. "Gonna get laid tonight and forget about that bitch." He checked his hair in the rearview mirror, got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hey Tai!" Izzy greeted. "I'm glad you came. Wanna-."

"No. Get out of my way, freak." Tai shoved him away and kept walking.

The place was crowded already with people standing around and talking in groups. Most already had drinks in their hands. Tai noticed some people whispering and pointing at him as he walked through the house. Must be talking about the breakup, he thought. Just what I need tonight.

He found some of his friends gathered around the TV. He walked up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They looked up. "Hey Tai," Brad, his best friend, said. "Heard you broke up with Mimi." The others looked at Tai.

"Yeah," he replied grumpily. "I was hearing rumors that she was cheating on me."

The guys looked at each other and smiled. "Really?" Brad asked, amused.

"Yeah," Tai said. "Whatever man, screw her, there's plenty of girls in this world anyway."

"Yeah," Brad said, "But not many as hot as her."

Tai scoffed. "Who cares? She cheated on me."

"Um, actually, to tell you the truth…she didn't," Brad said. One of the guys laughed out loud.

"What are you talking about? I heard she was cheating from so many people…it's gotta be true…" Tai said.

Brad took a deep breath. "Well, Tai, you know…we were just joking around one day…saying stupid stuff…and somehow, word got around that Mimi was cheating on you, but it ain't true, we were just kidding."

Tai glared at him, his face turning red. "So, just what are you trying to tell me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, dude," Brad said. "We didn't know it would get this serious…"

"Is this true?" Tai asked the others. They all nodded.

"Well, since you guys have broken up," Brad continued, "do you mind if I ask her out?"

Tai punched Brad in the face and stalked out of the room, fuming. Shit, he thought. I gotta go find her.

* * *

"Come on, Mimi, don't cry," Kari said. Mimi only sobbed louder. Kari and Yolei exchanged a look. 

"I don't understand," Mimi sobbed. "Me and Tai were going out for so long, and all of a sudden, he just dumps me out of the blue. I don't even know what I did wrong."

"You and Tai were getting along fine before?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah," Mimi replied. "I don't even know what I did to make him dump me. I hope it wasn't another…another girl." She started crying even louder.

"I'm sure it wasn't. There wasn't any girl in the whole school that's was as good as you, Mimi," Kari said.

"Yeah, Tai's just being an idiot," Yolei added. "If he doesn't want you just because you've graduated, then screw him, right?"

"Maybe this is a good thing," Kari said. Mimi looked up questioningly.

Kari continued, "Well, what I mean is, that Tai wasn't that great of a boyfriend anyways. Sure, he's kinda hot and was the captain of three sports teams, but he always ordered you around and kept on pressuring you to have sex with him. You didn't, did you?" Mimi shook her head no.

"Good. Look, you'll be going to college in a few months, so this doesn't even matter. It's harder to keep long distance relationships anyways. Now, you can move on with your life and forget Tai."

Mimi smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kari said. "Still wanna go to that party? Might help you take your mind off a few things…" Mimi nodded.

"Ok, good. Let's go."

* * *

TK parked his car on the side of the street. Damn, there's a lot of people, he thought. He turned to the back seat. Louis and Gilbert were leaning on each other, both fast asleep. 

"Hey guys, wake up!"

They both sat up with a start. "Oh, sorry dude. Must have fallen asleep again. Damn, I'm tired," Louis said.

"Yeah, when do we get to go home?" Gilbert asked.

"In a while," TK replied. "Just don't doze off anymore, ok? You guys have to be alert."

TK handed them a camera and a walkie-talkie. "Alright, let's go over the plan one more time. I'm going into the party, and I'm going to serve drinks. When Tai comes for some beer, I'll spike his drink with this." He pulled out a bottle of Ex-Lax.

"What is that?" Louis asked.

"It's medicine. It helps you take a dump when you're constipated. When Tai drinks it, he'll have to go to the bathroom…badly," TK added with a smirk. "When I see Tai go into the bathroom, I'll radio you guys, and then you take the camera and follow my directions around the house to the bathroom. Then, you jump in through the window and start snapping. Get out of there, and scatter the pictures throughout the house. This will be the end of Tai's precious reputation."

"Why do you need us, TK?" Louis asked. "Couldn't you do this thing by yourself?"

"That's my dad's camera, so I can't bring it in with me. It might get stolen or something, and this might take a while, so I need at least one of you to be awake. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," they said.

"Ok, good. See you later."

"See ya, TK."

TK got out of the car. He looked at his watch. 8:00. Right on time.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Story updated after 18 months. Whatever writing skills I had are gone lol

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Davis drove towards the house in his red Ford station wagon.

"Yo yo yo, wass happenin, yo!" he shouted to the people on the sidewalk. They laughed and walked on.

_Gotta make a grand entrance_, he thought to himself with a smile. _Let these peeps know what a pimpin ride I've got._

He kept driving around the neighborhood, making a general ass of himself, until he finally decided to make his move. Unfortunately, there wasn't any more space on the street near the house, so he had to park on the front lawn.

As he got out of his car, this one girl ran up to him.

"Hey, you can't park your car here! Move it!"

"What, like you own the place?" Davis sneered sarcastically.

"Yes!" she replied. "I live here. This is my party."

Davis scoffed. "Screw you, bitch, I ain't movin shit. I got beer to drink and chicks to screw."

With that, Davis locked his car and went inside, not noticing the girl puncturing all his tires with a hunting knife.

_A few minutes later…_

"Hey baby, how you doin?" Davis asked.

The girl just gave him a weird look and walked away with her friend, both of them rolling their eyes.

"Sluts!" Davis called after them.

Then, he saw someone he knew. "Hey Joanna K, what's up?"

Joanna turned to him wearily. "Oh, hey Davis."

"You havin a good time?"

"Uh …yeah," she replied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Davis blurted out, "So, remember that time in freshman English when I put that piece of gum I was chewing into your hair, and you kept screaming at me and wouldn't stop? Damn, that was funny shit!" he laughed.

"Hilarious," she replied, gritting her teeth. "I had to shave my head because of that."

"Oh yeah!" He laughed even harder. "Everyone called you 'Baldy.' Ah, good times, good times."

"I've gotta go," she said suddenly, turning and walking away from him quickly.

"Hey, don't you wanna stay and reminisce some more…?" he called after her, but she was gone.

_Damn_, he thought, _getting chicks is harder than I expectorated.  
_

* * *

TK walked into the party, feeling decidedly out of place in the middle of all the people. Most of them were giving him surprised looks, as if they never expected to see him there.

After awhile, he finally spotted Tai's friend and fellow tormentor, Brad. He put on the toughest face he could manage, which was about as tough-looking as a stuffed tiger, and walked over to Brad.

"Hey, Jerk," he said in his toughest-sounding voice.

"Yo, Four-Eyes, why the fuck are you here? Shouldn't you be studying or playing RPGs with your faggot friends?" The other guys laughed and high-fived Brad.

"I'm looking for your STUPID friend, Tai. Where is he?"

"Who knows? Why the fuck would he want to see you?" Brad replied. TK didn't answer. "You better get out of here before I pound you," Brad said, shoving TK to the floor.

TK got up, brushed himself off, and walked away amidst murmuring from the crowds, his face bright red. Now thoroughly depressed, he stumbled into the kitchen and leaned up absentmindedly against a big silver keg.

"Hey man," some guy said, "you look kinda down. What's wrong?"

"Everything." TK paused. "Hey, you don't happen to know where - "

"You know what you need?" the guy interrupted. "A drink. That'll cheer you up."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I've never tried that stuff and am not even of legal drinking age - "

"Fuck that, man. Come on, live a little." He poured TK a cup.

TK sighed. "Fine," he said and took the cup.

He raised it to his lips and took a sip. He swished it around in his mouth before swallowing. And took another sip. And then a gulp. He smiled.

"Hey, this stuff's good!"

* * *

Matt spotted Sora in the crowd. "Hey Sora, you made it," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, I came to keep Mimi company," she replied. "She's been down lately about the whole Tai business."

"Ah, I see. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She said she was coming, so probably soon. Why, are you eager or something?" she asked with a smile, nudging Matt.

"Kinda," he replied with a smirk. "Kinda nervous, too."

"Trust me, Matt, you know I want the best for you, but Mimi's just recovering. I don't think she's ready for another relationship so soon. If you approach her, she'll be way too surprised to even seriously consider you. You're setting yourself up for disappointment, man."

"It's either now or never," Matt replied, his jaw set.

At that moment, all the noise around them died down. Matt and Sora moved to see what was happening, and saw that it was because Mimi had just walked through the front door. Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Then, just as suddenly, the conversations resumed. Mimi kept walking, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Matt looked at Sora, who shook her head vigorously at him, and then started to walk towards Mimi.

However, just before he got to her, a familiar resounding voice stopped him in his tracks. "Hey!"

He turned. It was Tai.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mimi!" Tai called. She turned towards him, surprised. Everyone in the general proximity stopped what they were doing to watch. Their relationship and break-up had been public knowledge throughout the school.

"Look," he sighed, "um, I know I've been acting like a total ass lately, and I think that I made a mistake. I want you back. That is … will you go out with me again?"

Mimi looked at him incredulously. "Are you crazy? Why the hell would I want to go back out with you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Tai retorted, now getting angry. "Come on, I'm your boyfriend."

"Not anymore. I came here to forget about you, Tai. I've done enough crying over the past few days, and I'm over it." She started to walk away.

"Fine," he called out. "I wouldn't take you back now even if you begged. No one says no to the Tai-man. You'll regret this for the rest of your life."

She turned back to him. "The only thing I regret is wasting four years of my life with your poor excuse for a child's dick." The whole room gasped. Tai blanched. "Yeah, that's right," she said to everyone. "Two and a half fucking inches. How pathetic."

Everyone started laughing, and Mimi walked away.

Tai's face got red. "Shut up!" he yelled to the room. This just made everyone laugh harder.

"Hey Tai," Izzy piped up, "you just got owned – by a girl! That's some whacked-out prodigious shit right there!"

Tai punched Izzy's lights out and stormed off.

* * *

As he saw Mimi walk away from the scene, Matt called out to her, but everyone was making such a commotion that she didn't hear him. He tried to follow her, but there were too many people. He lost sight of her around a corner. 

Meanwhile, Sora and Yolei were laughing along with everyone else.

"Oh my god! I never thought she had it in her!" Yolei exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason why we were friends."

"Yeah," Sora replied. "And to stick around with us 'losers' even after she got a jock boyfriend and not let popularity get to her head. What a girl."

At that moment, she spotted Matt yelling and taking off after Mimi. She sighed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing, it's just … Matt."

Yolei looked and saw him disappear into the crowd. "Oh yeah, didn't you say he was going after Mimi?

"Yeah."

"He's a nice kid," Yolei said.

"I know. He would make a good boyfriend, but …"

"But what?"

Sora blushed.

Yolei's jaw dropped. "You don't have a crush on Matt, do you?"

* * *

After Tai got shot down by Mimi, things eventually calmed down, and Davis resumed his quest to get laid. With no success. 

"Ugh," he grunted, flopping onto a couch. Of course, no one came to talk to him. "Well, this is getting nowhere," he said to himself. "Might as well go home and jerk off."

He was just about to leave when someone called his name. "Yo Davis!"

He looked up. Jay was walking up, with Bob in tow. "Yo wassup dudes, how's it hangin?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," Jay replied, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Yo there's some fine ass pussy here, just like you said," he whispered in a conspiratorial manner. "Any luck yet?"

Davis put on a cocky smile. "Not yet. I'm waiting for the opportunity moment."

Jay looked confused. "You mean 'opportune' moment?"

"Yeah, whatever," Davis dismissed, waving his hand.

"Sure, you're waiting. Bet you've just had your ass handed to you so far, am I right?" Jay smirked.

Davis glared. "Shut up. I'm getting close. I know it."

"Jay!" Some girl walked up to them.

"Oh, what's up, Kari?"

"Nothing much. I wanna get fucking wasted though. You holding?"

"Shit yeah," Jay replied, pulling out a plastic bag from his jacket pocket.

"Awesome. How much?"

"For you," he grinned, "nothing. On the big man tonight."

Kari squealed and hugged him. "Thanks, you're the best!"

A light bulb went off in Jay's head. "Hey, wait a minute. Do me a favor, will you?

"Sure."

He pulled Davis over, who looked down on the floor, embarrassed. "This is Davis. Talk to him for awhile, ok? He's a good friend of mine, and he looks like he could use some cheering up at the moment." He looked at both of them and winked.

Davis mock-glared at Jay, but Kari just smiled. "Ok," she said. "I guess I could do that. Come on." She took Davis' hand and led him away.

Davis looked back. "Have fun, man," Jay said. Davis grinned in appreciation.

Bob then turned to Jay incredulously. "Dude, how come you never hook me up like that?"

Jay shook his head. "Because you wouldn't have any chance, you fat fuck."

Bob glared. Then his expression softened, and he shrugged. "Harsh, but true."

* * *

"Hey? TK?" 

TK started and pulled the walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Hullllo," he slurred.

"Hi." It was Louis. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah man, m'fine. Never better," TK answered, chugging down another cup of beer. "Whaddya want?"

"Um … I was just wondering what was going on with the plan. You know – Operation Screw Tai."

"Oh yeah, that thing. It's going great. Right on schedule. Wait," he paused. "Hold on a second." TK put down the walkie-talkie and turned to the guy at the keg. "Hey man, pour me another cup."

"Dude, haven't you had enough?

"Just getting warmed up."

The guy shrugged. "Fine." He handed over another beer.

"TK?" Louis asked again.

"Yeah, dude, I gotta go. I'll let ya know if things change."

"You're not drunk, are you?"

"Wha? NO. NO FUCKING WAY. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, it's just … you're talking funny."

TK laughed hysterically. "You're the funny one … GEEK!" he shouted before turning the walkie-talkie off. Then, he downed his beer.

"Mmm. I feel gooood."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Characters' thoughts in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Davis took another drag in front of the TV. "This is good shit."

"Tell me about it," Kari replied. "So you're friends with Jay and Bob?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends ever since I got into a fight a few years ago in front of the quickie mart. They helped me kick the other guy's ass, just because they were bored at the time."

"That's pretty fucked up," she said, laughing. "I know them from AA meetings."

"Oh?" Davis asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," she said between puffs. "Those things really don't help. In fact, that reminds me – I need some beer. I'm gonna go to the kitchen to get some, so why don't you just go upstairs for now, and …" she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper, "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Davis gulped. "Sure."

Kari got up. "Later, stud." She walked off, her hips swaying back and forth while Davis stared.

"Holy shit," he muttered, before taking off for the stairs.

* * *

Matt was still looking for Mimi. He walked into the kitchen and saw someone else he knew. 

"Hey TK."

TK looked up, his cheeks red and his eyes now literally just slits under his eyebrows. "Maaattt? Is that you?"

_What the hell? Is TK the wimp actually drunk?_ "Yeah," Matt said out loud. "How've you been?"

"Not bad, dude. Not bad at all," TK answered, taking another swig of beer. "This is a kickass party, man. Havin a good time?"

"Whatever. Look, you don't happen to have seen Mimi Tachikawa around here, have you?"

"Who, the girlfriend of that asshole Tai?" TK asked, indignantly. "Nope, haven't seen her. Hey, wait a sec. Tai …" The wheels started turning in his alcohol-filled brain. "Oh shit, the plan!" He ran out.

Matt stood there, dumbfounded. _Why is it that parties always tend to bring out the worst in people?_

* * *

Sora walked through the house trying to find Mimi, who probably needed some comfort now, after the argument with Tai. But she seemed to have disappeared into thin air. 

Sighing, Sora sat on the stairs. _What a crazy night_, she thought. Everyone was basically doing their own thing, and she was left out of it all. _If only I had someone…_ Yolei's question came back to her.

She thought back carefully. There had always been something between her and Matt – the something that's always there between two good friends of the opposite sex, she supposed. Once in a while, their conversations bordered on flirting, but nothing more. Whenever she started to think about him in THAT way, she had always stopped herself.

Usually. But not this time.

Sora looked around. No one was in sight. Slowly, she started to rub herself through her pants. _Ooh._ She groaned and closed her eyes. It felt really good.

"Well, well, what have we here?" She quickly stopped what she was doing and jerked her head up – to see Davis smirking down at her.

She flushed. "None of your business, pervert."

"Damn, Sora, you must be pretty drunk to be doing that – in public, no less. What, is that kid Matt not satisfying you?"

She glared at him. "We're just friends, and I'm horny for no damn reason, ok?"

"Hmm. I would help you take care of that problem, but I've already got someone lined up for me." He grinned. "There's this girl who wants me, man. She's waiting right now." He paused, stunned at the actual thought. "Can you believe that?" he asked more to himself. "I'm gonna get laid!"

Sora was officially scared. "Uh sure, Davis. Whatever."

"Yeah," he replied. "Well, wish me luck," he finished, bounding up the stairs.

"Hey," she called after him. "Have you seen Mimi?"

"Who?"

"You know, Mimi Tachikawa. Didn't you guys used to be best friends?"

Davis frowned. "No idea. After what happened with Tai, she's probably gone home already with some other guy, that slut." And with that, he disappeared around the corner.

"Ugh," Sora sighed. She needed to catch Mimi before she left, so she decided to wait by the door for awhile.

* * *

Davis walked into the bathroom and saw Mimi sitting on the toilet, crying. She stopped and looked up as he came in. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone."

"Well, I need to use the bathroom, so why don't you go cry somewhere else?"

"Because I got here first. Go piss in the hallway or something!" Mimi snapped, letting all of her anger out.

Davis lost it. "I mean it, get out if you're just going to sob about your dumbass ex-boyfriend, bitch!"

She started crying harder.

Davis sighed. _I really suck at talking to girls._ "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it …"

"Go fuck yourself!" Mimi exclaimed, going to the door.

"No, alright fine, I'll leave," he said, also moving to go.

They both pulled the doorknob at the same time. It came off in their hands. Davis and Mimi looked at each other for a second and then started banging on the door frantically.

"HELP!"

* * *

**To be continued. Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Characters' thoughts in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before," Davis said, breaking the silence. "I really didn't mean – "

"Shut it," Mimi snapped. "If it weren't for your stupidity, we wouldn't be locked in a fucking bathroom."

"What do you mean?" he retorted. "You were the one who was in here for no good reason."

"I don't even want to talk about it," she replied, turning away.

"Fine."

The two sat in silence for awhile.

"Why did you stop speaking to me?" Mimi asked suddenly.

"What?"

"When we got to high school. Why didn't you want to hang out anymore?"

Davis shrugged. "I was going places, hanging out with cooler kids. Didn't have any time for girls who dated bulked-up steroid users."

"Hmph," she scoffed. "So you're saying it's all my fault we stopped being friends?"

"Pretty much. I mean, why the fuck would you want to go out with him? That asshole didn't deserve a girl half as good. And now look. I knew this would happen from the start."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "That day I mentioned I was going out with Tai, you just got mad and blew me off."

Davis looked away.

"Then whenever I called you up, your mom just said you didn't want to talk to me or something, and you would always avoid my eye when we passed by each other in school."

"Well … maybe I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Mimi asked incredulously. "Of Tai?"

He shrugged.

"So are you saying that jealousy is what made you change from a normal kid to some gangster wannabe hanging out with drug dealers and always talking like you're black?"

"Look," he said, "just let that shit go. As far as I'm concerned, that's like … vodka under the table, or something."

"Don't you mean 'water under the bridge?'"

Davis rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"You should have said something," she continued. "I always did like you, you know? As more than just friends."

He turned quickly. "You did?"

She blushed. "Yeah."

"Then why did you go out with that asshole if you liked ME?"

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do, wait around forever? I got tired of waiting for you, Davis!"

"Alright, alright. Let's just drop it."

Again, there was silence for a few minutes. It seemed like hours.

Davis cleared his throat. "Do you wanna go out with me?" he muttered, still staring at the wall.

More silence.

"Ok."

He turned to her. She was smiling. He smiled back.

* * *

TK stumbled into the living room and found Tai sitting alone in a corner.

"Hey Tai, it's me, TK. You have gotta come with me right now, ok? See, there's these girls out back, and I think they like … wanna get naked with you or something – "

"Oh man! Why?!" Tai wailed, looking up. He was crying.

"Yo Tai man, what's wrong?"

"Everything! I just dumped the hottest girl in the whole school! I – I'm a total fucking loser!" Tai got up, grabbed TK, and started crying on his shoulder.

TK was taken aback. "Uh, it's ok." Tai cried harder.

TK patted his back awkwardly. "There, there. There, there."

* * *

_Shit._

Matt was seething.

_I must have checked every goddamn room in this mansion, yet no sign of her whatsoever. This is just great. What a waste of a night._

He walked down the stairs and towards the front door, about to leave. Then, he bumped into Sora.

"Matt! Did you find Mimi?"

"No," he muttered. "I have a feeling she left or something. Either way, it's hopeless, so I'm going home."

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that. Let's go to the kitchen for some drinks or something."

"No, I just – "

"Please," Sora begged, "or I'll have nothing to do for the rest of the night. Stay for just a while."

Matt had to smile at the look on her face. "Ok," he relented. "But only because you look as miserable as I do."

She grinned and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Yeah, right."

**A few minutes later …**

They sat down on a living room couch to drink their beer.

Matt wasn't really talking, so Sora tried to reassure him. "Maybe she's still here, like in a bathroom or something, just wanting to be alone for awhile. You shouldn't give up yet."

"I don't know," he replied. "It's not even that. Chasing after her through these hallways and walking though our whole graduating class … just seemed quite appropriate, considering how I've been pining for her for years at school. And, well, it just doesn't seem worth it anymore. I'm sure there are other girls out there just as good as her. Girls that I could actually get to know and like. As it is, we've barely even talked." He paused and looked up at her. "All this just occurred to me. That's what you've been trying to say for awhile, though. Right?"

Sora shrugged. "Things could have worked out between you two, but it just wasn't in the cards. That's the way life is sometimes. Real shitty."

"You can say that again," he said, gulping down the rest of his beer. "It's times like these I just wanna fucking throw things and start screaming. But whenever my mind goes in that direction, I just think of the things I should be thankful for. Like the fact that you're always there for me." He smiled at her, and she blushed and looked down. "So thanks."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

They sat there awhile in silence, just watching the party going on in front of them. Matt was content. Maybe he couldn't get everything he wanted, but at that moment, he was just glad to be with his best friend.

However, Sora's mind was spinning. She desperately needed to tell him something, and this seemed like perfect time …

"Matt?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards her.

She quickly leaned forward, closed her eyes, and brushed her lips against his.

Matt stared in shock. _What just happened?_

Sora looked back at him nervously, her heart pounding in anticipation. She had no idea what he was thinking until a few seconds later – when he grasped the sides of her head and roughly crushed their lips together. After a moment of surprise, she responded to the kiss and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Matt pushed her back onto the couch and laid on top of her while they kept kissing.

Breathless, he finally ended it. They just stared into each other's eyes for awhile.

"Let's get out of here," Sora said.

"Your car or mine?"

"I came here with Yolei, and she'll get home by herself. So yours."

He took her hand, and they quickly walked outside and to his car. Sora climbed into the back seat. She pulled Matt on top of her, and they started kissing frantically, trying to take each other's pants off along the way.

"Matt," Sora choked out, "do you have a condom?"

"No." He moved down and started assaulting her neck with his mouth. "Does it matter?"

She gasped as his tongue found her pulse point. "Of course not!"

"Good. By the way, have you ever done this before?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. I'll go slow."

**A few minutes later …**

Matt collapsed on top of Sora, both of them breathing heavily.

She put her arms around him. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, burying his face in her hair.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well, I've had practice, you know."

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. "With who?"

"My right hand."

Sora laughed. "You mean you were a virgin, too?"

"Yeah." He paused and straightened up to look at her. "So was it ok? Did you come?"

She bit her lower lip apologetically. "Well, not quite. Almost."

"Dammit." Matt sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was perfect." She kissed him reassuringly. "And it'll get even better."

He grinned down at her. "You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

**Please leave a review, and stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Of course this is a terrible story, but I just had to write it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

TK blinked and opened his eyes. Sunlight was coming in through the living room window. He looked around. There were various plastic cups lying around the floor, along with splotches of vomit etched into the carpet and the occasional human body.

_Damn_, he thought, grasping his head in pain. _What happened? Is this a fucking hangover?_

He reached into his pocket to get some aspirin, but all the pills were gone. In their place was a note:

_TK – Thanks for staying with me last night._

_Tai_

Memories flooded back._We must have fallen asleep on the floor. Why? … Oh crap, Louis and Gilbert!_

He took out his phone and dialed. It rang seven times.

"Hello?" Gilbert asked sleepily.

"Gilbert, where are you?"

"Oh hey TK, Louis and I are still in the car. We fell asleep here. What happened, why didn't you contact us about the plan?"

"I don't know, man. It was really crazy last night, and I got sidetracked. Sorry."

Gilbert sighed. "Alright, whatever. So I guess you didn't get that asshole Tai after all."

TK smiled. "Nah, I think I'm gonna let that son of a bitch go."

_For now._

* * *

Sora was woken up by her ringtone. She scrambled for her jeans, which had been thrown on the floor of the front seat, and pulled the phone from her pocket. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Sora, it's Mimi."

"Hey Mimi, what's up? I sort of lost track of you last night. Is everything all right?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah," Mimi reassured her. "Everything's fine. I'm actually having breakfast with Davis right now."

"What? Davis? You mean Davis Motomiya?"

"Yeah," Mimi giggled.

"What are you doing with him?"

"Well, it's a long story."

Sora heard Davis in the background. "Come on, Mimi, don't tell her."

"I can hear you Davis!" she shouted through the phone.

She heard him mutter, "As if I cared about what she thought anyways."

"Well," Mimi continued, "long story short, he asked me out, and I said yes."

Sora was speechless. "Are you serious? Where the hell did this come from?"

Mimi sighed. "Tell you some other time, ok?"

"Ugh, fine. But I want to know every last detail about this."

Mimi laughed. "Sure. So by the way, what happened to you?"

"Oh." Sora blushed and looked down at Matt, who was still asleep. "Well, I left with Matt, and we're still in his car now."

"You're with Matt? Why didn't you go home?"

"Uh, I don't know. We were really tired and fell asleep in a parking lot or something." Sora looked out the window. Matt had driven to an abandoned parking lot last night and parked his car on the edge. It was still deserted.

"A parking lot?" Mimi asked incredulously. "That's pretty weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sora replied. "What a crazy night."

"Indeed. Well, I guess I'll let you go then. Davis and I are going to hang out at the mall this afternoon and maybe see a movie. You wanna come? You can bring Matt along if he wants."

"Sure, that would be great," Sora replied enthusiastically. "I'll call you back later, ok?"

"Alright Sora. See you."

"Bye." She hung up and laid down again on top of Matt.

"Morning," he muttered, his eyes opening.

"Morning."

He sat up and stretched. "Dang, what time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"Wow. We slept awhile, didn't we?"

"Well," she said with a smirk, "we didn't sleep THAT much."

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "True that … So who called?"

"Oh, uh, that was Mimi."

Matt perked up. "Mimi?"

"Yeah," Sora said uneasily. "Guess who she's going out with now?"

"Who?"

"Davis Motomiya."

"What!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Jeez," Matt sighed, lying back down. "What is this world coming to?"

Sora smiled, glad that he was unconcerned with Mimi. "She wants to know if we'd like to hang out together this afternoon."

"Hmm. Well, to tell you the truth, I'd just like be alone," he replied, "with you."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Oh, ok. Well I suppose I'd like that." Sora tried to hide a growing grin, turning away slightly.

Matt hugged her from behind and started rubbing her breasts. She moaned. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he muttered into her neck.

"Of course."

She turned around, and they kissed softly.

He smiled._ This is gonna be a great summer._

**THE END**


End file.
